


Silly Old Bear

by Normal_Ghost



Category: Fate (RPG System), Morton's Fork, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Just My Type Series, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Random & Short, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Ghost/pseuds/Normal_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the stories I wrote for the "Just My Type" series; people submitted strange pairings and I was challenged to get them romantically involved. It's short, it's dumb, but hey- it exists! Includes one of my friends' original characters, Jericho, from a Fate campaign that we were in together awhile back. My friend challenged me to ship Jericho with anyone. Guess who I chose.</p>
<p>Jericho isn't a stranger to odd new situations, but a small, stuffed, yellow bear wasn't what he was expecting in these deserted old woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Old Bear

It was a cold, blustery morning as Jericho walked through the unfamiliar woods. Not only did he have no clue where he was, he also had absolutely no idea how he had gotten there in the first place. 

“Bloody hell” He mumbled under his breath, stepping over another gnarled root. At the very least, Jericho couldn’t say he was surprised at his situation. Considering recent events, suddenly appearing in a picturesque forest with no memory of how he had gotten there wasn’t anything to strange in comparison to dealing with ancient trickster spirits, or literally battling a god that everyone thought was a meteor.

Jericho brushed his long, black dreadlocks out of his face as he tried to get his bearings. He had been walking for ages, but he wasn’t sure if he had simply been walking in circles, this idiotic forest all looked the same. If only there were someone that he could ask for directions...

 

Suddenly, Jericho heard someone in the distance.

“Oh bother...” a soft voice grumbled a few meters to his left, followed by what sounded like the clattering of clay pots breaking.

“This seems promising” Jericho pondered to himself as he followed this mysterious sound. However, upon brushing aside some branches out of his way, Jericho found something he quite didn’t expect. It was a fairly short, chubby, bright yellow bear, wearing a loose, red crop-top. The bear was sitting, tapping his head, and seemed to be deep in thought.

“Well that’s not something you see everyday” Jericho said amusedly, walking towards the strange little bear. The bear suddenly noticed the stranger and slowly got up onto his stubby little legs.

“Oh-ho! Why hello!” the bear cheerfully greeted with a somewhat gravelly voice, “Pardon me for not noticing you sooner, I seemed to have been deep in thought about my, current predicament. I don’t think I’ve seen you in the 100-acre woods before, are you new?”

“100-acre woods eh? And yeah you could say that. You can call me Jericho.”

“My name is Winnie the Pooh, it’s so nice to meet new friends, especially when Christopher Robin has been gone so long. He said he had to ‘in-list’ and would be right back, but he’s been gone for many, many autumns-” the bear trailed off.

“Uh-huh,” Jericho replied rather uninvested, “I don’t suppose you’d know a way  _ out _ of these woods, like to some sort of city, or a highway at least?”

“Oh you can’t leave so soon Jericho! You’ve just got here! And it’ll be dark soon! Who knows what’s out there,” Winnie the Pooh started shakily, “Heffalumps, Woozles-”

“Yeah- I’m sure I can take them” Jericho said somewhat annoyed, the bear was starting to lose some of its novelty.

“Oh, but before you go you  _ have _ to join me for a small snack at my home” Winnie the Pooh offered. Now that the bear mentioned it, Jericho could use something to eat.

“Yeah alright. Lead the way Pooh-bear.”

“But, before we can have the snack,” Winnie the Pooh said sheepishly, “we’ll need to,  _ get _ the snack.” He motioned to a buzzing beehive in the tree slightly above them. Jericho sighed, the bear just wanted him to get whatever was in that stupid beehive.

“Alright, I’ll bite. How do we get that hive then?” Jericho asked the bear.

“Usually Piglet’s here to help, but they’re out helping Rabbit” Pooh growled sadly.

“Look, why don’t I just reach up and grab the thing” Jericho offered, already reaching up to the yellow ball.

“Oh no! Jericho wait!” Pooh warned, but it was already too late, a swarm of buzzing bees came pouring out of the hive and began attacking Jericho.

“FUCK!” he yelled as he dropped the hive. In an angry and swift burst, lightning shot out of Jericho’s hands, swirling around the bees like a static storm. Near-instantly all the bees were dead and fell on the forest floor.

“Golly,” Winnie the pooh said flatly, staring at the pile of dead bees, “I suppose that’s one way to do it.”

“Right,” Jericho huffed, “let’s get to your fucking house, pull some of these shittiy stingers out of my ass, then I’ll be on my way.”

“Alright Jericho,” Pooh said, hands grasping towards the hive until Jericho handed it over, “thank you again for helping me get my honey.”

“Yeah no fucking problem,” Jericho grumbled as he rubbed some of the beestings on his temple, “Jesus Christ...”. 

Jericho used a lot of words that Winnie the Pooh didn’t know, though Pooh didn’t know a lot of words. Owl also used a lot of words that Pooh didn’t understand, so Pooh figured that Jericho must be very smart.

 

Just as Winnie the Pooh and got to Pooh’s house, it began to rain. The pair quickly ran inside and sat down with the half-empty beehive between them (Pooh had been snacking the whole way home).

“Would you like to try some of my honey?” Pooh offered, half hoping that Jericho would be polite and insist that Pooh would eat the rest of it.

“I’m fine” Jericho snapped coldly, still in a great amount of pain because of the beestings.

“Are you alright Jericho?” Winnie the Pooh asked. He was worried because Pooh had never seen anyone as cross as Jericho was right now.

“What do you fucking think mate? I’ve been stung by a metric shitton of goddamn bumble bees!” My, Jericho seemed to be very cross. Pooh put his hands over his mouth; Pooh had been stung so often that it didn’t hurt him anymore, but he had forgotten that sometimes when people like Christopher Robin or Rabbit helped him they could get very hurt. Pooh ran to his cupboard, pulled out an old cloth and some vinegar and then ran back to Jericho.

After putting some vinegar on the cloth, and pulling up a stool to reach Jericho, Pooh put the cool rag on Jericho’s face. At first Jericho flinched away, but he slowly untensed and allowed the bear to mend his wounds; he was too exhausted to do it himself. The pair could hear the storm outside grow louder as the rain beat against the bear’s old glass windows.

Pooh stayed with Jericho for a long time, until it started to get dark in the little cottage. Pooh hopped down from his stool and lit a few candles around the table. Jericho chuckled, holding the rag against his face. Everything seemed so “quaint”, there wasn’t even anything worth stealing that he could see.

“Funny little place you got here,” Jericho absentmindedly mentioned to the bear as Pooh bent over to light the last lamp. In the candlelight, Jericho could see the toy-like stitching on the bear’s rump.

“Would explain a lot,” He mumbled to himself, “Hey Pooh-bear, is everyone here, uh, like you?”

“Oh no,” Pooh chucked happily as he waved a match to put it out, “I’m a bear, but my friend Piglet is a little pig, Owl is an owl, Rabbit is- wait a minute...”

“Nevermind, don’t hurt yourself,” Jericho chuckled. Pooh put away the matches, then stood by the cupboards to gather his thoughts.

“Alright, I think we’ve got the stingers from your face, does it hurt anywhere else?” the bear asked. Jericho stiffened up a bit, thankfully he didn’t actually manage to get stung in the ass, but when he was holding the hive, a fair amount managed to go up the sleeves of his leather jacket and under his shirt. Winnie the Pooh noticed before Jericho could say anything.

“Oh bother! They’ve probably stung your arms something just awful,” Pooh said concernedly as he held Jericho’s hand. Then, determined, Pooh started to tug at Jericho’s sleeve to try to get at the problem.

“Hey! Hey- ow!” Jericho laughed as he pushed the bear away, “I got it, just give me a second”. Winnie the Pooh backed off, and Jericho started to carefully take off his heavy leather jacket. He grunted in pain as he slowly slid the leather over his throbbing beestings.

“Bother, you need to take the other one off too” Pooh said as he pointed to a large beesting hiding half-under Jericho’s white t-shirt sleeve. Jericho sighed, then painfully slid off his undershirt, revealing only his bare chest. Winnie the Pooh gently dabbed a fresh rag on Jericho’s shoulder. Jericho signed with the relief that the cool, medicinal cloth brought. 

The pair sat close to each other as the rain continued to swirl outside. Winnie the Pooh nearly forgot his fear of storms as he focused on helping his friend, when a sharp crack of thunder echoed in the bear’s little house. Scared out of his wits, Pooh quickly nuzzled his face into Jericho’s strong chest to hide from the noise.

“Woah, easy there buddy,” Jericho comforted warmly, “Look, there’s nothing to be afraid of out there. And watch it next time, you were close to hitting me right in one of my sores.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” The bear said shakily, “I’m do not like thunder very much at all. Or lightning. Or the dark. Or-”. Jericho laughed at his little friend.

“Look mate, thunder and lightning aren’t anything to be afraid of. It’s just the weather, and hell, I can control lightning. Look over here mate,” Jericho offered kindly. Pooh turned his head away from Jericho’s chest to look at him in his eyes, and Jericho motioned Pooh to look at Jericho’s hand. Pooh, still not letting go of Jericho’s torso nor moving his head away from his bare chest, looked over at what Jericho was trying to show him. Jericho carefully made a little lightning ball in his hand. It crackled quietly, almost like a fire, and made a small little glow next to the friends.

Winnie the Pooh seemed to relax, but Jericho could still tell that he was afraid. Jericho sighed, and stroked the little bear’s head.

“You know what Pooh-bear? It’s getting pretty late. Even if you finish patching me up, I should probably stay here with you tonight,” Jericho offered.

“You really mean that?” Pooh asked, cheering up.

“Yeah, I really do,” Jericho smiled before giving the bear a quick kiss on the top of the head. The two sat together for a long time, just listening to the wind and the rain, and patching up the last of Jericho’s bee stings. 


End file.
